Captain's Choice
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Steven Rodgers had never met anything like Maria Cooper. She's quick, smart, funny, eight years old and an assassin to boot. THIS IS A CROSS OVER, fanfiction doesn't have the story I'm crossing Avengers with and I don't know how to add it to their collection lol, therefore my disclaimer covers both!


**Captain's Choice**

**Summary: **

Steven Rodgers had never met anything like Maria Cooper. She's quick, smart, funny, eight years old and an assassin to boot.

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own John Rain, Avengers, or the question I got from my bro's homework!  
I do however own a version of Maria with Amazon. Joint custody if you will lol

**Author's Notes: **

Normally I reserve my John Rain work for Amazon, but I couldn't help but write a cross over + my brother doing his homework inspired me lol

More notes at the end of story!

Steven Rodgers P.O.V

Maria frowned and looked up at Rain: "John-San, my homework has my name in it!" Rain gave her a 'seriously?' look and asked her to read it out to him. I leaned against the wall waiting for her to say the question. "Maria has thirty pencils in one box, She has two pencils in another box." She paused to take a breath; "How many pencils dose Maria have in all?" They both chuckled. Of course Maria would find that funny, her name in her homework-you didn't see that every day. Nor a little girl who apparently like bright orange-because she was wearing a very fluffy orange skirt and a dark pinkish brown shirt that proclaimed she was a Diva and she got her way.

Maria laughed and wrote in her answer. "Alright done!" Rain took her packet away and was looking over answers as Maria called me out. "I see you captain!" I chuckled and strolled towards the two. "Hello miss Cooper. Rain." Both nodded and Maria flung herself into my arms. "Don't be so formal with me! I'm only ten, I won't be offended if you call me Maria." I let her down and she flounced towards Rain; "Dose this mean we're on a mission with the cap?" Rain rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Maria we are. Him and Hawkeye." Maria's eyes lit up. "What about miss Romanoff?" Rain frowned; "Who?" Maria in true form of an ten year old girl rolled her eyes and slouched. "Romanoff, Black Widow-I used shock bunny on her about a year ago. She was really pissed off." She did what to Nat? Actually the fact a nine year old may or may not have gotten the jump on Natasha was a little shocking, how had she managed that?

I shook my head and handed Rain the folder containing our mission. "We should be ready to move out at Midnight, that shouldn't be a problem should it?" Maria gave me a puppy dog look, her mouth hanging open a little. "Cap! I'm ten not some baby who can't wake at the ass crack of dawn!" Rain covered his face as his eyes crinkled shut. "Maria, what have I said about the cursing?" Maria looked at him and stuck her tongue at him, of course he didn't see it. "Not to do it. Don't care, I'm gonna do it."

"John Rain as I live and breath!" John ducked as Clint barreled his way towards him. Maria yelped and hopped out of the way. "Hey!" The couch wasn't exactly the best place to go as I watched Maria loose balance and fall teakettle over spout. "Time out, Maria fell off the couch!" Rain hollered. Maria for her part looked irritated rather than pained. Clint looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Thought you had a son Rain?" Maria was pouting with a death glare, I backed off, if she could pull that look…

"Help me up Hawkeye!" She floundered as if to prove she couldn't get up. Rain looked like he wanted to stop Clint but it was too late. "AHHHH!" Clint jumped backwards and gave Maria a good look. "You shocked me!" Maria had the look of an angel on her face; "I didn't. Must have been static." Clint frowned and looked at Rain. "It's your fault for pissing off my partner not mine." Clint's eyebrows rose so high it almost reached his hair line.

"You're kidding? This little girl is your partner?" Maria stood finally with a feral grin. "That's right, Almost killed Rain even. Though I stopped trying to do that almost a year ago." Clint looked like he couldn't believe it. "And why arrows by the way? I mean their cool and all but seriously isn't that middle ages?" She pulled the arrow from the side of her dress, when had she? "What the?"

"Don't curse!" Rain barked at Clint who flinched; "Jesus alright! But, she's going to be a liability not helpful." Maria gave him a cool look. "Says the bird brain. Wait and see just what tricks I pull out!" Rain crossed his arms. "Maria, your good yes-but so is he. Hell he became an Avenger, so don't' get too cocky." Maria shrugged. "I'll behave, If he dose." Clint of course looked offended, a ten year old telling him to be good, shameful really.

"Lets all hit the sack alright? We've got time to sleep for now." I managed to say, Maria smiled at me; "Want to see my room Cap? It's awesome!" She grabbed my hand and I let her lead me, I'm not sure I really wanted to get shocked and besides she was still holding onto Clint's arrow-which surprisingly he wasn't yelling for back. "Ta da!" It was a normal grown up room, not that of an ten year old. The only thing that pointed in that direction was the clothes that were scattered around the laundry bin and the posters on the wall.

Though the posters could be those of an adult too. One of them was Iron Man and another of me- Then she had a poster of a dragon, but it looked more like some one had blown up an actual photo of a picture someone took. "That's my friend Nid, she's pretty cool." I was pretty sure I didn't want to know about that. Where had a dragon come from? Thor's realm? Nope, not going there. "I don't suppose you wouldn't mind signing my poster would you? I didn't want to ask in front of John-San and Hawkeye."

It wouldn't hurt. "Sure, I haven't got a pen though." She nodded and opened a drawer in her nightstand. "Here." It was a blue gel pen, kind of sparkled and reminded me of fireworks. I walked over to her poster and signed it, she smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Mister Rodgers!" I patted her back, "You're welcome Miss Cooper." Handing her back the pen she popped it back where she got it; "I suppose I should go to sleep if I want to stay up for our mission." I nodded; "Good night Maria." She got a huge grin on her face. "Good night Steve!"

I made my way out of her room and closed the door before heading back to the living room. "She ask you anything?" Rain said gruffly. I nodded; "Signed her poster." Clint frowned; "She had a poster of you and not my little pony?" Rain chuckled at the mocked shock look on Clint's face. "As far as I can tell the only pink she has is in her clothes." Rain nodded and popped open a bottle of water.

"She uses fluffy clothes as a distraction, besides most kids her age wear bright stuff. Tonight she's not going to be so sparkly, she has a night suit like you and me and don't bring up my little pony-she hates that shit. Last time she got a present from a stranger-they gave her a pony and she used it during target practice." I couldn't help the laugh that burst it's way out. Seriously? That was a messed up image, a little blond girl with a gun aiming at a brightly colored pony.

"What she use on it?" Rain chuckled; "Rife with buck shot." Clint looked so shocked; "Did it knock her over?" Rain nodded; "Of course it did, but she wanted a go. She said it wouldn't be fitting if the pony didn't die all the way." I thought my sides were going to burst, Rain was grinning too, "It was the best thing I'd ever seen. Damn pony was nothing but dust when Maria hauled herself to her feet." Clint was finally relaxing and chuckling along with Rain.

"She decided she'd get some shut eye." Rain nodded; "She tends to, it's the only time I don't argue with her-when it deals with a mission." I nodded; "She's still bubbly like a kid though." Rain took a sip of water and shook his head. "If you work with us again and she gets use to you, you'll see the serious side she's got. She hasn't been a kid for a long time, she's been killing for five years-Maria's no push over."

Well I suppose that was a good thing, I'd had my doubts about her when Fury told me I would work with Rain and Cooper. "She had better be as good as you seem to think because other wise we are going to get nailed." Rain shrugged. "She managed to get the upper hand on your partner so don't go there." Clint blinked; "Wait, Maria got Nat?" Rain smiled; "Maria is an assassin, she's been trained ever since she was four to kill and maim, like I said not a push over. She nearly killed me because I wasn't careful. I fell for her trap."

We finally parted and by the time eleven rolled around I was up and heading to the kitchen. Maria was standing at the counter making a sandwich in a night gown that had the picture of a mermaid on the back of it, she turned and smiled at me. "Want one Cap?" I nodded and sat down with her to eat it and some chips she'd fetched. "Rain's double checking our equipment-he always double checks my stuff like I couldn't spot an error. But I know he means well." It was good to hear she understood, I think I would have tried to get her to come around if she didn't.

"Sure you should be eating kiddo?" Clint asked as he came it. "Gotta have energy, and since all the food in front of me is healthy I've got sustainable energy." That was a big word for a ten year old. "Oh, I think I should have mentioned-Maria is a genius with words. A poet if you will." Rain said as he walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee. His cup was Darth Vader. "Seriously star wars?" Maria giggled; "That was from me, you should see the other side of the cup."

Rain turned the cup and it had the Enterprise from Star Trek on it. "Cool, old school version." Clint muttered. "I made it myself-Kirk is so awesome, though he's not as cool as Steve is." I felt my face warm up, of course she'd go and say something like that. "Well, time to suit up and go crash a party!" Maria stated and in one huge bite finished her sandwich before running off to get dressed. "She right, we should get rolling." Rain said and finished up his coffee before he too walked out. "I feel like an intruder." Clint muttered.

"Their quite the pair, though I'd love to hear what Maria did to Natasha." Clint nodded; "Right? Maria's so tiny and Nat's great!" Apparently that was part of Maria's charm though, small but deadly.

_ First and foremost-thanks all for reading this one shot, I enjoyed writing it!

Secondly, It was really funny when I first got this idea, I was helping my seven year old brother with his homework, which honestly I wasn't really helping him since his math page was so easy he did the whole page in like five seconds! Anyhow, on the bottom of his homework page was the question Maria quoted from, it actually said Maria hence how I got the idea.

Though why Cap was watching I had to make up a reason-apparently my muse thought it would be funny and thought it would be funny to have Maria attack Black Widow-I will write that at some point or at least have Natasha mention it.

For those interested in my work on Amazon my authors name there is the same one I use here- Daiyu Amaya


End file.
